


Incident of the Surprise Hug

by anintelligentoctopus



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous Slash, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anintelligentoctopus/pseuds/anintelligentoctopus
Summary: Rowdy and Pete, being affectionate





	Incident of the Surprise Hug

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just a very short fluffy scene to accompany a couple of drawings I did because I thought it was a cute scenario
> 
> This can be read as platonic or romantic, whichever you prefer

Pete was just heading from the picket line to the chuck wagon when a sudden weight landed on his shoulders. He tried to turn around to see what it was, but a pair of arms had already wrapped snugly around his shoulders. The giggle in his ear told him who it was anyway.

"Rowdy! What- what're you-" he couldn't help but laugh as Rowdy leaned more heavily on him and Pete tried not to stumble.

He managed to twist around in Rowdy's embrace enough to snake an arm round Rowdy's waist. He jabbed his fingers into Rowdy's side. Rowdy yelped and jerked away, tugging Pete with him. Pete narrowly avoided losing his balance, but Rowdy was not so successful. He stumbled under the unexpected weight, bringing them both tumbling down into the dust.

Their heavy landing briefly took the wind out of Pete, and it took a second for his mind to catch up with the rest of him. Then he realised he was now lying almost on top of Rowdy. Rowdy himself was looking up at Pete with wide-eyed surprise.

"You all right?" Pete asked.

Rowdy blinked and nodded. "Yeah," he replied, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Pete barely had time to register that smile turning into a wicked grin before he felt something dig sharply into his side.

He twisted, trying to avoid Rowdy's fingers, laughing both out of surprise and at the sensation. Rowdy used Pete's distraction as an opportunity to push him onto his back. Pete grabbed a fistful of Rowdy's shirt and vest as he went, tugging Rowdy over with him. Laughter bubbled up inside him as he landed on his back and found himself staring straight up at Rowdy and his lopsided smile.

He resumed his attack, Rowdy responding in kind. They soon found themselves tangled together, knees and elbows and gunbelts digging in, jabbing each other and kicking up dust as they rolled over again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone dodge an inadvertent kick in the shins from Rowdy as Pete tackled him back under him. Then a shadow fell across Rowdy's face. They both turned their heads towards the source.

Mr Favor was shaking his head. "You hire on a man because you think he's capable and knows his job..." The fond look on his face betrayed any attempt at disapproval.

Pete grinned at him. "Come on, boss, you oughta be glad me and Rowdy are gettin' on so well!" He barely made it to the end of his sentence before Rowdy squeezed his ribcage and rolled them both over, forcing him over onto his back again.

Mr Favor just shook his head again, laughing at the scene in front of him.


End file.
